


Into The Devildom

by MrR0gers



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Biting, Blood, Bondage, Chains, Chair Sex, Cheating, Consensual Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Food Kink, Kissing, Magic, Master/Servant, Monsters, Oral Sex, Passion, Polyamory, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Science Fiction, Scratching, Sex, Thighs, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla, Voyeurism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrR0gers/pseuds/MrR0gers
Summary: This book of works will be dedicated to existing plots in the world of Obey Me! Here I will be recreating various lesson plots and devilgram stories. You will be reading this through the mind of "MC", so if you would like to insert yourself feel free to do so.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Barbatos & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo/Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Main Character & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

I will try to make things feel mostly cannon but this is a creative exercise, so i may change things around from time to time. Please enjoy and feel free to suggest any of your fav lessons or stories. :))


	2. Late Night Snack - Mammon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A study break gone right ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not really explicit at all. I wanted to start this "book" off with something a little more fluffy and light but don't worry, I will be posting spicier chapters as well. Please enjoy the story :D

You closed your Devildom Law textbook and got up from your desk, giving your body a light stretch. You had been studying for quite a while now and your stomach was reminding you that it had been hours since you’ve eaten. The time on your D.D.D showed 2.am; with that you knew it would be better to just get a light snack and go to bed so you can be ready for your test tomorrow. You walked through the dark halls of the house, looking around anxiously as you made your way to the kitchen. Even though you had been living there for a few months now, parts of the house still gave you the creeps. The light from the kitchen beamed into the hallway signaling you had made it to your destination. As you entered the kitchen, the sound of the refrigerator door closing startled you. A quiet scream escaped your lips as you clutched your chest and closed your eyes. Before you could gain your composure, you could hear someone failing to hold back their laughter from witnessing your terror. You opened your eyes preparing to glare at them, but was shocked to find a shirtless Mammon standing just a few feet away from you; His toned body illuminated by the warm glow of the kitchen light.  
“What are you doing up this late?” You questioned him, trying to avert your eyes to anywhere but his body. You grabbed the nearest piece of fruit you could find and took a bite while leaning on the small island in the center of the kitchen. Mammon rolled his eyes then smirked at you. He stepped closer closing the small gap between the two and intensely locking eyes with you. “Who do yo think you are asking me what I’m doin, in MY house?”, His stare was surprisingly intimidating, but you didn’t want him to know he was having that affect on you. You glared up at him, holding your piece of fruit firmly in your hand and hoping he couldn’t hear how fast your heart was beating. Even though Mammon was a jerk most of the time, you still had a soft spot for him and you honestly didn’t know why. You also never blatantly showed him that you did, but in situations like this, it was really hard not to. This was honestly the closest you had ever been to his face. His eyes were so enchanting, it felt like he was staring deep into your soul. Just as you were about to respond, he bursted out into laughter once more, “You should’ve seen your face! Damn I can’t believe I got you twice within the same night!.” He stepped back and wiped an imaginary tear from his face as he finished his laughing fit.  
You were a bit irritated, but you couldn’t help but smirk at how cute he looked when he was genuinely enjoying himself; even if it was at your own expense. Nonetheless, you couldn’t let Mammon get away with scaring you like that. Just as Mammon turned away you gave him a playful nudge on the shoulder. You didn’t push him hard enough to cause any damage. He is a demon after all, but for some reason these things still got on his nerves. Mammon turned around and looked at you with an evil grin, “You should’ve known better than to do something like that ”, he stated as he inched toward you slowly. You knew he wouldn’t do anything to hurt you, but you seemed interested in where this was going. Before he could reach out to grab you; you swiftly ran into the hallway causing him to chase after you. You thought you had a jump on him until you felt his hands lightly grip your wrist causing you to turn back into him. His strong arms wrapped around your waist as you both fell to floor, causing a small thump to echo throughout the dark hallway. You both looked at each other and quietly laughed, trying not to wake up Lucifer. The light from the kitchen shined on the both of you as you laid comfortably between Mammon’s legs . You looked up at Mammon, surprised to meet his lustful gaze already on you. Mammon wrapped his arms around you a little tighter, causing your heart to beat faster. You glanced at his lips hungrily, then back up into his blue eyes. He whispered your name giving you a pleading look. You closed your eyes and leaned in giving him permission. Before you know it, your lips crashed gently into his. It was slow and surprisingly passionate. You could feel his fingers slowly trailing down the small of your back. A small moan escaped your lips, just as mammon released the kiss. He looked down at you and smirked, “I can’t believe I really let a Human seduce me. Are you secretly some type of witch or something?” You laughed and playfully poked him in his chest. After that, you thought you’d just go to your room and go to bed like you normally planned, but Mammon made it clear you were sleeping in his room tonight. The two of you snuggled up to each other and slept peacefully into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short one, but i have a 2 parter coming up next so pleaaaase bear with me. ;* (Into the Devildom Disclaimer: This story was inspired by a Mammon text chat. The chat gave me this idea that Mammon is usually up really late because that's when everyone else is sleep and not able to chew him out for literally everything. xD They really be roasting tf outta him like 24/7 lmao Anyway, hope you enjoyed the short story )


End file.
